


Nameless Here

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: Midnight Dreary [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining, Post-Series, pre-DSOD, take a drink every time there's a nevermore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Late at night, Seto Kaiba hears a tapping at his window.[Inspired by "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe.]
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Midnight Dreary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537918
Kudos: 9





	Nameless Here

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Nameless? Cause Atem was nameless the entire series? ehhh?
> 
> [Here's a reading by none other than Christopher Lee.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BefliMlEzZ8)

_“Prophet!” said I, “thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!—_

_Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

_ Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—_

_ On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—_

_Is there—is there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me, I implore!”_

_ Quoth the Raven “Nevermore.”_

—Edgar Allan Poe, ["The Raven"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48860/the-raven)

* * *

Seto didn't enjoy novels. They were too fanciful. He'd had enough of that in his life.

But Mokuba had shoved one at him after unplugging his computer. "If you find 'em so boring, you'll fall asleep in no time!"

An argument jumped to Seto's tongue. He closed his mouth. He and Mokuba barely spoke anymore. The least he could do was try.

He scowled at the first page. He'd flipped to it randomly, but the universe decided to fuck with him again. Next to the title—"[Was it a Dream?](https://www.google.com/search?q=guy+de+maupassant+was+it+a+dream&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS777US777&sxsrf=ACYBGNTyw1RWC_rSEU4uIPFlMuOKjv9q5w:1572986241936&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjvor-x9tPlAhVIHqwKHRP7CegQ_AUIDSgA&biw=1536&bih=722&dpr=2.5)"—was an illustration of a ghostly woman tracing her finger on a grave.

He was trying to bring back the dead. No novel could match that in fancy.

Reluctantly, he began to read.

When the mourner witnessed the first skeleton pierce the ground, Seto's eyes snapped to the window. It was storming outside, but the trees surrounding the mansion were too far to make that sound.

He waited.

_Tap-tap-tap_.

His eyes narrowed. Lightning flashed, revealing a strangely-shaped shadow on the sill.

_Tap-tap-tap_.

It was probably just a bird. An annoying bird.

_Tap-tap-tap_.

Huffing, Seto left the book open on his chair and strode to the window. He'd startle it by opening the lattice.

But when he did, he jerked back as _something _flew right past him. Whirling around, he found his little visitor had settled above the library door.

It wasn't a bird.

In fact, it looked rather like. Well. It looked like Pandemic Dragon, of all things.

Great.

Seto glared at it. "And what're you supposed to be? The Ghost of Christmas Past?"

"Nevermore," the dragon replied.

Seto sighed. "I don't have time for this. Whatever you want, I'm not interested. Go bother Yugi."

"Nevermore."

Oh for fuck's sake.

Rain was getting into the room. Seto resigned himself to slamming the window shut. Even with the heater, the air remained cold.

Crossing his arms, he turned back to the dragon.

The dragon stared back at him. Its eyes were a strange color; it took a moment before Seto realized he _recognized _them.

"What are you?" Seto hissed. Then, grinding his teeth, he added, "Did _he _send you?"

The dragon tilted its head like a bird. "Nevermore."

"Is that all you can say?! Get out!"

"Nevermore."

Seto stormed towards it, thrusting out his arms to his sides. "What? Are you trying to tell me I should give up?"

This time, the dragon said nothing.

"Nothing can stop me. I _will _bring him back."

"Nevermore."

Seto pointed to the window. "I said, _get out_!"

The eyes, _Atem's _eyes, bore into him. "Nevermore."

Seto vaguely felt himself panting like a boar. "I won't find another adversary like him," he spat.

As if to agree, the dragon repeated, "Nevermore."

"I'll raise the very stones from the ground! Even if—"

Seto's words caught in his throat. 

_Even if I die._

He swallowed them. "We _will _meet again."

The dragon said, "Nevermore."

"I don't _care _what you say. Once they find that Puzzle, I'll find a way!"

"Nevermore."

Seto raised his hands as if to strangle it.

An image of Atem, more vivid than any dream or nightmare, appeared in his mind. His hair and jacket billowed as if he was out in the storm. His lips were quirked in that challenging grin Seto knew better than his own face. But his eyes were soft, softer than any look he'd given him, and Seto's stomach twisted painfully.

He blinked, and found himself staring at his hands. They were shaking.

"I'll see him again." He looked back at the dragon. "If it's the last thing I do."

The dragon said, "Nevermore."

* * *

_ And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_ And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon’s that is dreaming,_

_ And the lamp-light o’er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_ Shall be lifted—nevermore!_

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Pandemic Dragon? Cause Kaiba is sick at heart? ehhhh?
> 
> also yeah i slipped in a non-Poe work whoops  
btw if you wanna check out a p cool song based on The Raven, check out Unlike Pluto - Oh Raven (Sing Me A Happy Song)


End file.
